Consequences of Love
by bananashplito
Summary: Kili finds a love potion in the trolls' cave and gives it to Thorin, who falls head over heels in love with Bilbo. Or does he? It doesn't always happen like the fairy tales! This was meant to be a bit of light humour but it sort of develops into a family drama. Rated T just to be really safe!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANYTHING OUT OF THIS EXCEPT MY OWN AMUSEMENT**

Bilbo was worried. He had woken deep in the dead of a dark night to find all his dwarf companions snoring coarsely but peacefully next to the dying embers of the fire. All except Kili, who was supposed to be on watch. Only, where was he? It was the night after the troll attack, and Bilbo was still feeling rather shaken. That was the most excitement he had had in the last 15 years, and certainly the only time he had felt his life to be in danger. And now Kili had disappeared. Bilbo felt his heart start to race. He wiped his now sweating palms on his waistcoat and peered through the thick heavy darkness all about him. A slight wind made the black shapeless mass of pine tree forest creak and moan. The light from the fire was flickering, and cast eerie red shadows over the sleeping faces of his companions. A spider fell from Bilbo's hair and brushed against his cheek, causing the back of his neck to prickle as he swiped it away.

"Kili?" he hissed hesitantly, but the darkness swallowed his voice up almost immediately. Fili stirring and a small frown appeared on his forehead in his sleep. Gandalf hiccupped, and Bombur inhaled a moth which promptly fled out his nose. Bilbo winced, momentarily distracted by disgust. Then a thread of cloud shifted and revealed a sliver of pale moon, which cast a weak shaft of light higher up the slope near the troll's cave. Bilbo spotted a short but lean figure disappearing inside it. He groaned aloud. What on earth was Kili up to now? At least he hadn't been kidnapped by orcs.

Bilbo gazed longing at his warm bedroll for just a moment before setting off stealthily up the slope. It was tough going in the dark and he kept tripping over tree roots. Eventually he made it to the cave. A faint light was pooling out from within. Bilbo felt a sense of foreboding but was overwhelmed with curiosity. These feelings were not abated when a slightly manic snigger emanated from its depths.

Bilbo wondered how to proceed. On the one hand, he could creep up and catch Kili in whatever mischief he was up. On the other he could declare himself masterfully and take control of the situation. The second option was more appealing to Bilbo, who was amused by Kili's lack of maturity as it made him feel paternal. He strode in. "What exactly is going on here, Kili?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips and standing as straight as he could.

Kili was crouched at the back of the cave peering down at something. He stood with a gasp as Bilbo entered, and rapidly tucked something up his sleeve. "No-nothing, Bilbo!" he said innocently, flashing him a charmingly sweet smile. Bilbo definitely did not like that peculiar glint in his eyes, though.

"So why are you up here in the dead of night when everyone else is asleep, hmm?" Bilbo asked superiorly, getting some satisfaction from the way Kili squirmed like a naughty child.

"I just wanted to brin- that is look at, the…erm… jewels and other exciting stuff one last time." Kili gazed meekly at the floor, which was scattered with bones, gems and weaponry of one sort or another.

"Kili." Bilbo said (rather patronisingly) with a fond smile. "There's no need to lie to Bilbo. I know what this is about."

Kili's head shot up in horror. "You do?"

"Oh yes," Bilbo nodded, still smiling sweetly. "I know you write poetry."

Kili stared at him, stunned.

Bilbo approached and patted his shoulder. "There, there, I know the other dwarfs consider it a little…effeminate. And I can understand that sometimes you just need to get away and let your creativity blossom. But, Kili, its dangerous out here. I was really concerned about you. You mustn't just go wandering about on your own. Anything could happen."

Kili blinked a few times to gather his wits before letting out a nervous laugh. "Er, poetry, yes. That's precisely…creativity blossoming and all that, of course, exactly. So glad you understand but er…" His mind was whirring rapidly but he managed to look suitably contrite. "I'm…so sorry Bilbo, really I well and truly am. it's just that, you know, …. I think if Fili ever found out he'd disown me as his brother!" He forced a tear to well up in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled.

"Oh you poor dear!" Bilbo wrapped him warmly in his arms. "There, there, its okay…" his murmured, mistaking Kili's tears for those of shame instead of laughter.

"And just think what Uncle Thorin would say!"

"Try not to worry…"

"Its just that," Kili sobbed dramatically, really starting to enjoy himself now, "poetry is such a big thing in my life and its hurts me so much to deceive, _to lie_ to my own brother. He thinks he understands me you see, but how can he? But it would hurt him so bad, you know…" Inside, he was puzzling over why on earth Bilbo thought he wrote poetry. Maybe Bilbo overheard him planning Thorin's happy birthday lyrics whilst bathing in the river…though if he did, Bilbo could have no more idea of what constitutes poetry than he did himself.

Bilbo was now stroking Kili's hair. "You know, the best policy is honesty. I think you'll have to tell him sooner or later. He is your brother and he loves you with all his heart. If your poetry is a part of you, then he will just have to accept it."

"Your right…" sniffed Kili sadly. Then he untangled himself from Bilbo's tentacle-like arms and smiled. "You're such a good friend, Bilbo. I'm so grateful for how you're always looking out for me. Shall we go back now?"

The two of them returned to the camp. Bilbo was brimming with so much joy at having earned Kili's trust that he failed to notice the manic gleam in Kili's eyes was still alight, and the way he chuckled to himself periodically as he checked the bulge in his sleeve was still there.

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW, BE IT NASTY OR NICE (can always make improvements) AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANYTHING OUT OF THIS EXCEPT MY OWN AMUSEMENT**

The next morning, everyone woke to the astonishing sight of Kili cooking. Bofur sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Have I died, or is Kili actually doing something useful?"

Kili stuck his tongue out at him then went back to stirring the pot of stew hanging over the fire.

Thorin entered the clearing with Gandalf. The two of them had been discussing orcs. Thorin looked grim and serious. A heavy frown hung low over his forehead and his keen eyes were hooded. He gave a general grunt of greeting before slumping moodily on a log to clean his sword.

Bilbo gazed at Thorin sympathetically. The dwarf was enmeshed in a net of anger, pride and suffering and Bilbo didn't know where to start untangling it. Thorin's moods were so changeable that he never knew where he stood with him. Sometimes he seemed to despise Bilbo, others to enjoy his company. Bilbo respected Thorin immensely – he was brave, strong and noble. He couldn't help but feel a little unworthy to be part of the kingly dwarf's quest, and this feeling of inferiority made him more reserved around Thorin. He held back from entering conversation with him and made way for him at all times. There might even have been a hint of fear in Bilbo's behaviour around Thorin that could be interpreted by others as dislike. Thorin himself had no idea of the little hobbit's devotion to him.

But Kili and Fili did. Though the youngest and most inexperienced of the dwarfs, they were by far the most sensitive to emotions. Perhaps this was because they had been raised solely by their mother Dis, who spent many hours working to increase the happiness of those around her. Primarily through match-making. As a result of her expert training, her sons had sensed Bilbo's admiration of Thorin within the first few days of their journey. After all, it was impossible not to notice those wide-eyed stares when Thorin wasn't looking, or the averted gaze when Thorin was addressing the company. The faint tremor in his voice when Thorin addressed him directly. It made Fili and Kili laugh to see the prim, self-righteous hobbit fawn over their strong, dark, stern, mysterious uncle.

By now, Kili was dishing out the stew into bowls. If sharp-eyed Bilbo had been watching, he would have seen that Kili's hand lingering over Thorin's bowl longer than the rest. Instead, it was Fili who noticed and he sent Kili a quizzical look. He received a demonic smirk in response. None of the others noticed this exchange. Once the food had been dished out they all dug in enthusiastically. Thorin glumly spooned his into his mouth whilst frowning out over the mountains in the distance behind Bilbo's head.

Kili bounded over to Fili and whispered hurriedly into his ear. Fili's eyebrows rose into his hair and his mouth dropped open. He stared at Kili. Kili stared back. Then they both began to roar with laughter, rolling about on the floor and hugging their sides. This was a regular habit of the young dwarves so none of the others even bothered to ask (past experience had taught them not to), and all they received was a rolled eye or two.

Bilbo, on the other hand, felt strangely suspicious. As they all mounted their ponies to move on, Kili and Fili kept darting glances at both him and Thorin between their chuckles. Bilbo glanced at Thorin to see if he had noticed and felt a sudden thrill of surprise. Thorin was staring at him in an odd manner, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide. When Bilbo met his gaze he quickly looked away and kicking his horse into motion. Bilbo noticed that weak sunlight was shining in Thorin's long raven hair, making the silver adornments in his braids burn bright. For some reason, he felt the oddest urge to reach out and run his fingers through it. Once Bilbo caught himself with this thought his face turned bright red. He coughed and shook his head, muttering _ridiculous_ repeatedly under his breath. Then his attention turned to Thorin's broad, muscular back swaying to the rhythm of his pony. He started with shock and nearly fell off when Thorin threw a glance over his shoulder at him. Those ice grey eyes that were usually so strong and hard seemed to have melted, making him appear dazed. Bilbo began to feel puzzled. Thorin always looked straight ahead as though he was made of iron and he never made eye contact with Bilbo unless to ask him an important question.

The morning wore on. Kili and Fili, at the back of the group, watched with fiendish delight as Thorin's gaze continually strayed to Bilbo, who blushed the colour of a ripe tomato every time they made eye-contact.

"How much did you put in?" Fili asked Kili in a low voice.

"The whole bottle." Kili smirked with satisfaction. They both laughed again.

Dwalin, riding in front of the pair, was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He checked to ensure they hadn't stuck anything on his back. "What are you two up to now?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" Kili and Fili protested together. Fili gifted him with a sweet, gentle smile full of sunshine and rainbows, whilst Kili's eyes widened into innocent chocolate-brown pools of innocence.

Dwalin turned his head to face the front again. "How utterly reassuring…" he muttered dryly. Once his back was turned the cackling resumed.

Eventually evening came and the group once again settled to make camp. Bilbo had just dismounted his pony and was heading over to make a fire when he tripped over something and fell flat on his face amongst the leaves.

"Oh gosh, sorry Bilbo!" Fili gushed, withdrawing his leg from where it had suddenly stuck out across Bilbo's path.

"Master Baggins! Are you alright?" a voice asked from somewhere above him.

Bilbo spat a few leaves out of his mouth and raised his head to find Thorin staring down at him with his strong brow furrowed in concern. "I'm…fine, I'm okay." He managed to squeak.

"Do you need me to…that is…shall I assist you?" He made a vague gesture of helping Bilbo to stand.

Bilbo had never heard Thorin ask permission to do anything before, much concern himself over Bilbo's misfortunes. It was very odd and unsettling. "I'm fine, thank you." He said firmly. He picking himself up and dusting off his waistcoat indignantly. Thorin watched as if wanting to help in some way. Bilbo was beginning to feel a little annoyed. He may be smaller and frailer than Thorin, but he could handle a fall. And since when did Thorin care about him?

"Right. Well." Thorin said gruffly as Bilbo met his gaze almost challengingly. Then he strode off sulkily into the surrounding trees. "I'm going to bathe." He stated over his shoulder.

The other dwarfs were standing about Bilbo, slightly bewildered by the awkward atmosphere. After a pause, Bofur said "Who's hungry?" and things continued as normal. A few of the other dwarfs decided they would also take advantage of the nearby lake for a bathe, including Fili.

As Fili was stripping off his shirt at the water's edge, he saw Thorin floating aimlessly on his back further out in the lake. He plunged in toward him.

"Hello Uncle!" he stated cheerfully.

Thorin looked at him moodily from under charcoal brows. "I told you to always call me Thorin."

"Oops! Just a slip of the tongue." He flashed another of his special winning smiles. "Everything okay? Anything you want to talk about? I'm always here, just so you know." He winked cheerfully.

Thorin stared at him as though he were insane. "Since when have we had that kind of relationship?"

"What, a caring one?" Fili half-joked as his smile became rather fixed. This wasn't what he'd planned to talk about but it just slipping out.

"Fili…" warned Thorin. "I'm not in the mood for this discussion."

"What discussion?" Fili asked innocently. "Oh wait, you mean the one where I ask why you act as though we're not even family? Why you never seem to care for me and Kili like you promised mother you would? That discussion?"

Thorin sighed wearily. "You're my heir, Fili, not my son. I have never been a father. Don't expect some kind of paternal bond with me."

"You've never had any kind of bond with anyone. You are so self-obsessed and wrapped up in your own temper you don't see anyone else around you."

Usually, Thorin blamed his sister for her son's soft nature and tried to rectify it. But today Fili's harsh words caused a strange burning sensation behind his eyes and a dull ache in his chest. "Fili, you know I love you and Kili."

"Maybe you should tell _him_ that sometime." Fili shot back bitterly. "He's young- "

"-so are you."

"-and this quest is real, not some game to play in the woods around home. He may pretend not to be, but deep down he's frightened. Brave, foolhardy, strong but frightened. And I think he could have a little more support from you. He loves you, yet you always turn away from him. One day, he might turn away from you."

"…your right Fili." Thorin said softly, looking him in the eye. "I'll try harder, I promise."

After an initial moment of surprise Fili said "You do that." rather insolently, considering Thorin was his king and leader. He muttered under his breath "though it's too late anyway."

Thorin heard. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" Fili sighed breezily, but as he began to swim back to the shore an unpleasant feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach. His uncle was certainly more sentimental than usual today. He had expected Thorin to give him a firm whack to the head for his impertinence. He needed to ask Kili more about the nature of the love potion he had given him.

 **HOPE YOU'RE LIKING IT! COMMENTS AND ADVICE ALLWAAYS WELCOME.** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANYTHING OUT OF THIS EXCEPT MY OWN AMUSEMENT**

When he got back to the camp he quickly pulled Kili out of sight into the trees. "Kili, the love potion, what does it actually do?"

"Er…make people fall in love?" Kili suggested helpfully. "Why?"

Fili chewed on his bottom lip. "Well, I was talking to Uncle Thorin-"

Kili snorted. "Is he gushing about Bilbo yet?"

"Well, no. I meant to ask him about it but we started talking about our family. He said he loves us very much and is sorry for not treating us like his nephews."

Kili was silent for a minute but then shrugged it off. "It's just the love potion, Fi." He said. "He'd never say something like of his own volition."

Fili grabbed Kili by the arms and stared at him hard. "Do you really think Thorin doesn't love you, Kili? Is that why you did this too him?"

Kili gazed at the ground. "….no, not really. I mean, I guess he must care a little. I only gave him the love potion to make him _feel_ a bit more, you know? So he knows what it's like and appreciates us better in the future."

"I think he does feel, Ki." Fili said very quietly. "He just doesn't know how to show it."

"And maybe," Kili continued shamefacedly, "Maybe I did it to humiliate him a bit. Petty revenge for the way he sometimes treats us…But still," he added defensively, "It's just a little joke. It isn't real. He'll get over it."

Fili said nothing. Kili began to squirm guiltily. "Do you think I was wrong to do it?"

"I think you should have read the label on the bottle first."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, what if it doesn't work like in the stories? You know, where you fall in love with the first person you see? What if it just…brings feelings to the surface?"

Kili looked up quickly. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Thorin wasn't looking at us while eating his stew, and yet suddenly he's professing his love for us. Not in that way!" he rolled his eyes at Kili's face. "Of course Thorin cares for us, he's our Uncle (even if we are a little ungrateful to him at times). But as you said, he's never _ever_ admitted it before. Until know."

Kili stared at Fili. "Are you trying to tell me Thorin Oakenshield is actually in love with Bilbo Baggins?"

Fili stared back at Kili. Then they both roared with laughter and headed back to the camp.

Later that evening found Bilbo warming his toes in front of the crackling fire and savouring the mouth-watering scent of Bofur's cooking as it filled the clearing. He sighed with contentment and shut his eyes. When he re-opened them he realised Thorin was once again looking right at him.

Bilbo tried a subtle glance over his shoulder to see if there was anything behind him. A bear perhaps. Then he turned to Ori to ask if there was something on his face. Feeling uncomfortable, he turned his body so that he was no longer directly opposite Thorin. _Maybe he's just wondering how to kill me_ , Bilbo thought, but oddly enough this failed to reassure him. Finally, he could stand it no longer and met Thorin's eyes head-on. For a second, Bilbo's whole body seemed to burn from the strange, intense fire glowing within them. Then Thorin quickly ducked his head and it was a though a spell was broken. Bilbo's neck was coated in cold sweat, his knees trembled and he almost fell to the side on top of Ori. Could Thorin have feelings for him? He hardly dared think such a thing, and yet his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. God, how he wanted it to be true. But why was this happening so suddenly?

After a few deep breaths, he berated himself for overreacting.

"Suppers ready, lads!" Bofur called merrily and a mad scramble of dwarves surged toward the cooking pot. Bilbo resignedly joined the back of the que. His stomach was audibly grumbling but he knew from experience that when food was involved, pushing in front of a dwarf was a bad idea. Bilbo had enjoyed the various stews served up by the dwarves throughout the quest. Sometimes, however, he couldn't prevent his mind wandering into dreams of succulent pies, creamy mash potato, crunchy carrots and fresh-baked seed cakes.

Bilbo leapt out of all thoughts of honeyed gammon when a bowl was thrust suddenly into his vision. He looked up to find Thorin standing beside him.

"Here, master Bilbo. I got yours whilst I was serving myself." He said quietly in his rich, baritone voice.

"T-thank you." Bilbo squeaked, amazed Thorin had done something considerate toward him.

"Your welcome." There was an awkward pause. Bilbo had taken the bowl but Thorin was still there. And he was still looking at Bilbo that way that made him feel both hot and cold simultaneously. But up close, he saw there was something very strange in that look, something dazed and senseless and unnatural. As though it were…fake. Bilbo fell back to earth with a snap. His whole body went cold apart from his face, which burnt even redder than before but from something different. Humiliation. He felt rather than saw all the other dwarfs staring at them in amusement. Thorin was still had that stupid look on his face. Kili sniggering quietly somewhere from his left, and he could stand it no longer.

"Excuse me." He said to no one in particular before marching from the camp into the surrounding trees. He felt ashamed and embarrassed as if he were the subject of a joke. Hot tears welled in the corner of his eyes. Was Thorin deliberately making a mockery of him? All those burning stares to make him squirm, expose his feelings and publicly humiliate him before the company. It was all just pretend. He had been fooled, but no longer. He imagined them all standing around together laughing, slapping Thorin on the back and saying "did you see the way you made him blush?". Bilbo's blood was on fire with fury. He hated Thorin. He hated Kili and Fili, no doubt it was their idea. He hated all dwarves.

 **NEXT CHAPTER CONTINUES STRAIGHT WHERE THIS ONE LEAVES OFF. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANYTHING OUT OF THIS EXCEPT MY OWN AMUSEMENT**

"Bilbo, what's the matter?"

Bilbo whirled around. Thorin had run after him, and that stupid fake adoring gaze was still alight in his eyes.

"Do you think that's funny, Thorin?" he asked in a deceptively quiet voice.

Thorin stared at him in apparent confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You think that because I'm just a mere hobbit who's never so much as picked up a sword, and you are the great dwarven prince and mighty warrior Thorin Oakenshield, you have the right to toy with my feelings?"

Thorin appeared to be at a total loss. "Bilbo, what are y-"

"-Stop pretending!" Bilbo spat. "You're only a good actor from a distance, _my lord_." He sneered. "You saw how I felt about you, how I admired you. And you pretended to like me in return just for your own amusement. You overdid it with the "I'm under your spell" look. Otherwise, you would have fooled me. Happy now?" he turned away, overcome with humiliation.

Thorin's face had drained of colour and he was staring at Bilbo with horror. "Bilbo, please. Why are you saying this? I love you." he grabbed Bilbo's arm to stop him leaving.

With a roar of fury disproportionate to his small size Bilbo flew at Thorin, kicking him in the shins and scratching at his eyes. Thorin froze with shock and could do nothing to defend himself. The other dwarves came running as they heard the commotion.

Fili and Kili stopped short when they saw what was going on. Bilbo's face was contorted with misery and pain, tears streaming from his eyes as he punched Thorin repeatedly on the nose.

"Oh my God." Fili whispered. "We didn't we _think_?"

"What have I done?" Kili moaned.

The pair ran forward and wrenched Bilbo, kicking and screaming, away from Thorin. Kili wrapped Bilbo tightly in his arms and held him as he struggled to free himself. Fili gently dapped the blood from Thorin's face, who had sunk to his knees in a daze of shock.

"Hush Bilbo, it's okay, don't worry." Kili soothed, tears in his own eyes as Bilbo gradually calmed and stopped shaking. When he felt it safe he stepped back and grabbed Bilbo's hands, gazing earnestly into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I made a grave mistake and I didn't think about how it would hurt you, didn't stop to consider your feelings. Please forgive me, this is all my f-"

"-what are you talking about laddie?" Balin interrupted. His confusion was almost comical as he stared from Thorin to Bilbo to Kili. "What on earth is going on here?". All the other dwarves stood behind him, open mouthed.

Kili started to cry properly now. Fili left Thorin to wrap his arms about his brother. "I didn't mean for this to happen…" Kili was sobbing.

"I know, I know." Murmured Fili.

"Kili?" Bilbo asked uncertainly. Even Thorin was now staring at the young dwarf expectantly.

"I-I put a love potion in Thorin's stew…" Kili admitted in a tiny voice.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped, apart from Fili, who only held his brother tighter as though to protect him from their wrath.

"I found it in the troll cave and thought it would be funny if…you know."

Bilbo's eyes flashed with betrayal. "You lied to me." his lips pressed together in a thin, white line of fury. "I was worried about you and tried to support you, thinking we were friends, and you _lied_."

"No, Bilbo, please!" Kili gasped with terror. "I'm sorry. We are friends. I never thought it would hurt you. I thought you'd be pleased if you thought Thorin was in love with you…"

"You no nothing at all about feelings." Bilbo hissed, turning away so the others couldn't see the how he was feeling. Kili's face crumpled.

"I-I don't understand." Thorin suddenly murmured. He looked so like a lost and confused puppy it was heart-breaking. "I'm under no enchantment. I really do love you, Bilbo…"

Bilbo couldn't help it. He let out a sob. Only in his wildest dreams had he ever hoped to hear those words, but he'd rather they were never said at all than said like this. Empty, worthless, meaningless. From some stupid love potion instead of the heart.

Balin patted him on the shoulder. "There, there laddie. Now to fix this." He rolled up his sleeves and advanced toward Thorin. "Sorry my friend, but for certain you'll thank me for this." He smote Thorin hard in the temple with the handle of his sword, making a painfully loud thud reverberate throughout the trees. Thorin fell to the floor, clutching at his head. After several minutes he glanced up and his eyes were hard once more, though red from pain.

"What was that f…" be began to ask but his eyes landed on Bilbo and his voice faltered. He stared at him for a long moment, then at Kili. His face grew redder and redder and his fists clenched into white-knuckled fists.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he finally roared as loud as a dragon, and the pine needles rustled as though retreating from his wrath. Striding forward, he grabbed Kili by the shoulders and shook him hard. Kili trembled like a leaf. "How dare you do something such as this, you insolent child?"

"Uncle…" Kili whimpered. "I never meant-"

"I know exactly what you meant! You meant to shame and disgrace me in front of the entire company for not paying you, my petty, foolish, impulsive _nephew_ , enough attention. Yet you also chose to inflict your thoughtless revenge on Master Baggins."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry." Spat Thorin. "Your rash game has torn this company. Get out of my sight. And you." He gestured violently at Fili, who was staring at him aghast. "You are just as much to blame." He dropped Kili, who fell painfully to his knees. "You both disgust me."

Kili struggled shakily to his feet, his whole body trembling with emotion. "One moment, Uncle." He called as Thorin turned away.

"What?" growled Thorin.

"I _hate_ you." Then Kili marched away into the trees. Fili gasped with shock. Never before had he heard his brother speak with such a poisoned tone of loathing. He cast a terrified look at Thorin before disappearing after his brother.

Everyone else stood frozen in horror at the scene they had just witnessed. Ori's mouth was still wide open, so Dori numbly leaned over to shut it for him.

Thorin made to return to the campsite, but Balin lay a hand on his arm. "Thorin…" he said very gently, but Thorin shook him off with an angry grunt and stalked back to the fire. The other dwarves shuffled after him but nobody spoke.

 **HOPE YOU'RE STILL WITH ME AND ENJOYING, FOLKS! (this whole thing has been kinda more angsty than I was planning...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANYTHING OUT OF THIS EXCEPT MY OWN AMUSEMENT**

The silence continued all night until they retreated to their own bedrolls and tried to sleep. Bilbo could not. His feelings were a pulsing whirl of guilt, anger, rejection, relief, and disappointment. On the one hand, he was glad Kili had been punished - the dwarf had dragged him across emotional mountains. But on the other he couldn't help but feel that Thorin had been too severe. Even more contradictory, he was relieved by Thorin's absence of attention toward him yet also yearned for it. These confused feelings robbed him of sleep. By morning all he felt was exhaustion and emptiness. He supposed this was an improvement.

The events of yesterday still subdued the other dwarves like the presence of a thunder cloud. They mounted their ponies with barely a whisper, none of them failing to notice that Kili and Fili's possessions had disappeared in the night and not returned. Bombur looked as though he had been crying whilst Dwalin kept gnashing his teeth and twisting his beard. Thorin however, seemed perfectly at ease. He was back to his usual stone-strong leadership and command.

"Aren't you worried they won't come back?" Bilbo asked him quietly whilst keeping his gaze lowered. He doubted he'd ever be able to make eye contact with Thorin ever again.

"Oh, they'll come back." was the relaxed reply. "Though Kili had better be on his best behaviour for the rest of the quest and stay out of my way."

"I hope your right." Balin muttered.

All throughout the day the company kept waiting for the two familiar faces to appear. But by nightfall they were still nowhere to be seen. The atmosphere was thick with worry and tension.

"Perhaps they've gone home to Dis." Suggested Oin.

"Or been eaten by orcs." Ori whispered miserably. Everyone glared at him and Bifur grunted angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous." muttered Nori.

Thorin stood. "They were too young for this venture, I see that now. It is just as well if they have returned to their mother."

There was silence for a few moments, til Gloin muttered "Poor lads." quietly under his breath.

Thorin's eyes flashed with anger and he whirled to face him. "You think I was too hard on them? That they did not deserve what they received after all the trouble they caused?" he demanded.

Gloin flinched. "No, of course not Thorin. I'm just worried, is all."

Bilbo patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "We all are."

Thorin strode to edge of the campsite. "A word, Master Baggins." He called over his shoulder, plainly expecting Bilbo to follow. Bilbo had no choice but to obey.

"What's the matter?" he asked nervously when they were out of earshot.

Thorin cleared his throat awkwardly. "I wanted to apologise for the whole, ahem, situation of yesterday." He passed a large hand over his face as if to wipe away the memory.

Bilbo felt yet another blush spread over his features. "It wasn't your fault, Thorin."

"No. It wasn't." for a second his expression darkened into a glower before smoothing over once more. "But I still feel the need to ask forgiveness for any offence caused."

Bilbo shuffled, extremely uncomfortable with the knowledge that Thorin now knew his feelings toward him. "S'okay." He muttered, gazing hard at the floor.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his chin that forced him to look up into Thorin's eyes. "Master Baggins. Bilbo," he corrected himself, with that kind and understanding smile that so rarely visited his features yet always filled Bilbo with warmth. "I bear you no ill will. I know I don't always show it but you are, and always will be, my friend."

Bilbo tried to smile but felt as though he'd swallowed a heavy, sour stone that had come to rest in the pit of his stomach, weighing him down. To have total rejection confirmed is always hard, no matter how prepared you are to hear it. "Thank you Thorin. I value your friendship also." He said before returning to the fireside.

Thorin stood watching him for a moment. A heavy frown had settled on his brow. The hobbit didn't seem to have understood his meaning. He cursed himself inwardly. Why had he said friend? But what else could he say? He had never been good at expressing himself emotionally. Perhaps he should be direct. He took a deep breath. "Bilbo I'm trying to say that I have fe-"

Oin stood suddenly. "I hear something."

They all strained to listen. Far off in the distance, they heard cries for help.

"Kili. Fili." gasped Thorin, pure dread drenching his body like a freezing bucket of water. All thoughts of confessions had vanished. "My God, what have I done?" He was up on his pony in a flash, sword in hand. Everyone scrambled to their feet in panic and followed suit. All apart from Bilbo, who was struggling to mount.

"Hurry up Master Baggins, my nephews are in danger!" losing patience, Thorin grabbed Bilbo with one hand and lifted him up beside him.

"I can ride…" Bilbo squeaked weakly in protest.

"Not fast enough." Thorin snapped tersely before kicking his horse into motion. Bilbo had no choice but to wrap his arms around Thorin's waist and cling tightly as they galloped at neck-break speed into the trees toward the shouting.

Whilst under normal circumstances Bilbo's heart would have given out from finding himself tight against Thorin's muscular back with his scent filling his nostrils, and (unbeknown to Bilbo) Thorin's breathing would have become short and rapid with those arms warmly about his waist, all either could think of was Kili and Fili. They saw them being tortured by orcs or torn to shreds by wargs. The thought of losing those two loveable youngsters was more than they could stand.

The shouting was getting louder and Bilbo could now properly distinguish the voice of Fili.

"WE'RE COMING LADDIES!" roared Dwalin.

The company burst upon the source and then drew up their ponies in shock. Kili and Fili were hopelessly entangled in a common hunter's net, high up in the branches of a pine tree.

"What the…" murmured Bofur, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Fili peered down at them and his face split into a beam of relief. "See Kili, I told you they'd come if I shouted loud enough."

"You IDIOTS." Growled Dwalin, though his relief was apparent as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I thought you were dying!"

"I knew you loved us really, Dwali!" Fili called down to him.

"Don't you dare call me that." snapped Dwalin (though secretly he was pleased).

"Are you hurt?" Thorin asked, his grey eyes still swirling with worry.

"Perhaps in pride…" Fili admitted. "We never even saw the thing till it closed around us and swung up into the canopy."

Kili, meanwhile, was remaining totally silent. "Ki?" Thorin called softly, but there was no response.

Ori scratched his head. "Why don't you just cut yourselves down?"

"Can't say the fall looks all that appealing, Ori." was Fili's sarcastic response. Though he was too distant to tell, they could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"We'll catch you!" Bilbo chimed, standing right underneath the net with his arms wide open.

Thorin caught him by the collar and gently tugged him back with an amused smile. "You underestimate the weight of dwarves, Master Baggins. You had better stand back."

What happened to being called Bilbo? he thought distantly.

The other dwarves were spreading out beneath the area to form a kind of cushion. "When you're ready, cut the rope!" called Dori.

"I can't reach it. Kili, your pinning down my arm. Here, you take the knife." They heard Fili say. "Go on. Why aren't you taking it?"

"We don't need their help." Kili said sullenly, breaking his silence. Then to the dwarves. "Go away."

Thorin sighed. "Kili-"

"We don't want anything from you. Leave us alone and carry on with your stupid quest."

"Come on, Ki." Fili said softly to his brother. "I've told you he didn't meant it."

Kili ignored him, and the net remained swinging gently in the breeze far above them.

"This is ridiculous." Gloin muttered. "Thorin, do something."

Thorin's shoulders slumped. "what though? The damage is clearly already done." he murmured hopelessly, his heart aching.

Everyone milled about uselessly, pondering what to do.

Then Bilbo stepped forward again. "Come on, Kili. I thought we were friends, you and I." He heard a gasp and caught sight of Kili's face peering down at him through the netting. Then there was a scramble and a few pained grunts and the net fell. It landing on the dwarves with a muffled thump accompanied by curses and groaning. Fili struggled to his feet and stretched luxuriously, but Kili did not. He was trapped tight within Thorin's arms, who was murmuring apologies in dwarvish into his ear and rocking him like a child. The others quickly got up and gave them some distance.

Dwalin picked Fili right off his feet and spun him around, ignoring his weak protests. Bilbo then gave him a light tap on the chin the dwarf didn't even feel and admonished him for all the fear, panic and worry he had caused him.

All Fili said was "Thank you, Bilbo." In a very solemn tone, nodding toward his brother. They all turned to look and saw both Kili and Thorin were crying as they held each other tight. When they finally let go Fili ran toward them calling "Group hug!" and they both laughed and embraced him together.

Bilbo felt his eyes prick with tears at the family moment and he wasn't the only one. Dori was sobbing into the handkerchief from Rivendell that Bilbo had lent him, whilst Balin was surreptitiously wiping away a tear. Dwalin coughed a few times to clear his throat but turned away with a harrumph when he saw Gloin watching him suspiciously. Nori and Oin shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot before resorting to a conversation the nuisance of caterpillars. Bifur and Bofur couldn't stop laughing, and Bombur watched the scene contentedly whilst munching on a sausage. Ori's mouth was open once again as he witnessed the extremely rare sight of Thorin displaying emotion.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTINUES STRAIGHT AFTER THIS ONE AS WELL. NEARLY OVER NOW…**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANYTHING OUT OF THIS EXCEPT MY OWN AMUSEMENT**

After a while, the other dwarves and Bilbo tactfully withdrew to the fire. Bofur and Bifur roasted seasoned rabbit meat on a spit across the flames in celebration of the reunion. When it was ready the dwarves allowed Bilbo to have the first portion, making his jaw to drop in surprise. Bombur handed him a very large mug of spiced ale to wash it down with.

He gave very heartfelt thanks and was just about to tuck into the mouth-watering meal when Kili arrived and quickly wrenched it from his hands.

"Hey!" Bilbo shouted indignantly. He reached for it, but Kili lifted it out of his reach.

"You know what would make this better, Bilbo?" he said brightly. " _Mushrooms."_

Bilbo stopped trying to reclaim his dinner. "M-mushrooms?" his eyes went wide.

"Yup!" Kili nodded. "Big, fat, juicy, tender, succulent mushrooms."

Bilbo almost started drooling. Rabbit was one thing, but mushrooms! It was true all they ever seemed to eat on this quest was meat. And if hobbits had a weakness, it was mushrooms. Bilbo's eyes lit up as he pictured a rabbit meat and mushroom kabab.

"Where are these mushrooms?" he asked Kili as casually as possible. What if he sensed Bilbo's excitement and, guessing quite correctly that he had no intention of sharing, made a dash for them himself?

Kili pointed into the trees. "There's a whole pile of them a distance over there. Shall I show you?"

The other dwarves were watching Kili suspiciously. He merely smiled.

Bilbo squared his shoulders. "Lead on."

A while later, he found himself asking "Exactly how far are these mushrooms?"

Kili just kept smiling. "A little further, you'll see."

The picked their way through brambles, tree trunks and tree roots made nearly invisible by the darkness. The heavy silence was broken every once in a while by Bilbo tripping over something indelicately, but nothing was going to deter him from those mushrooms. A twig snapped somewhere to the left and Bilbo's head whipped around to check for danger. When he turned back he found Kili was no longer beside him.

"Kili? KILI!" he hissed. Of course, there was no reply. "Perfect." muttered Bilbo crossly. Then more loudly "This better not be a joke, I've only just recovered from the last one!" the silence mocked him and he was strongly reminded of that black night when Kili first disappeared. "Why on earth do I like that little ar-" his grumbling was cut short as he spotted a faint glow through the trees.

Cautiously, he crept toward it, parting the bushes half-concealing it from his vision. Then he gasped. A mass of candles had been carefully arranged to line the edges of a secret narrow path. The multitude of little flames exuded a warm, flickering golden light that held back the shadows. Looking down at his feet, Bilbo saw a white chalk arrow drawn on a stone pointing down the path. Numbly he followed its direction. Moths, attracted to the light, flitted like ghosts at the edge of his vision. The cold night air became balmy in this secret protected grove, and the sudden warmth drove away much of Bilbo's tension, reducing him to a trance-like stake.

After a couple of minutes the candles veered away from the path to lead him toward a small pool, over which towered a giant willow tree. Its long arms stirred the water gently. Bilbo's attention was drawn to the movement and he realised the pool had been filled with a variety of flower petals. He was utterly convinced this was some strange and beautiful dream unlike any he had ever experienced before. Then a gentle puff of wind blew out most of the candles.

"Damn it, I spent hours lighting those!" a voice hissed, startling Bilbo back to reality. It sounded suspiciously like Fili's.

"Shut up, he'll _hear_!" That could only be Kili.

They're voices seemed to be floating down from the higher boughs of the willow tree. The dream-like illusion now shattered, Bilbo was feeling very confused. He was sick of being confused.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked loudly.

"Oh no!" groaning Kili, followed by a grunt of pain accompanied with vicious shushing. Fili must have kicking him. Then there was silence.

"Oh come on, I really do know you're there by now." complained Bilbo. "Why are y-"

"Just shut up and get under the tree! You're ruining everything." Fili demanded crossly before snapping his mouth shut once more.

Bilbo sighed and did as he said. Brushing through the encompassing cocoon of draping branches, he found Thorin standing awkwardly next to the trunk. His face was bright red. Bilbo's eyebrows rose, but before he could say anything a shower of red rose petals poured down on the pair of them from above. Thorin took one look at Bilbo's flabbergasted and expression and collapsed in a mortified heap on the floor, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry." He muttered to Bilbo. "They said they knew what they were doing…"

"Uncle!" admonished Fili's voice from high above in a stage whisper. "Confidence is the key!"

"Could someone please give me an explanation for all this?" Bilbo was more bewildered than he'd ever been in his life. Then the romantic strains of a flute were added to the display.

Thorin stood and glared up into the branches. Bilbo followed his gaze. Kili and Fili were indeed perched precariously above them. Fili was holding a bag of rose petals that he scattered periodically and Kili was playing the flute to the best of his ability.

"Right, that enough." Thorin waved his hands to silence him. "Just leave, stop, please go away. I believe I can manage this alone. Thank you for all your efforts but frankly this is beyond ridiculous."

"WHAT?!" Kili cried, outraged. "But we put in all this effort! And we've got a great romantic atmosphere going on here…"

"Yeah!" added Fili. "You wanted us to help you express your feelings and here we are."

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Out. Now. Please _. Please_."

Grumbling and muttering the whole way, Kili and Fili climbed as gracelessly as possibly down from the tree and slouched away.

Bilbo was left staring at Thorin, who was burning with embarrassment and avoiding his gaze as though his life was dependent on it.

"Thorin…"

"I am sorry, I believed they might have been able to assisted me with…actually, never mind, please don't concern yourself. I only wished to show you how much I…It is fine, forget about it, I am sorry, please forgive me…"

Bilbo couldn't help it. He started to laugh. As the peels came bursting out of him it became harder and harder to stop. Soon he was red in the face himself and gasping for air. "Oh Thorin!" he eventually managed to choke out. "You really are an idiot."

Thorin physically flinched and hunched in on himself. That immediately snapped Bilbo out of his merriment. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that." He rushed to reassure him. "I meant, you're an idiot to trust Kili and Fili to help you get this right. Despite what they claim, they're no experts."

Thorin gave a tiny, rueful smile. "They meant well." He still couldn't look Bilbo in the eye.

Seeing him so insecure filled Bilbo with feelings so huge he felt too small to contain them. By now there could be no misinterpretation of what Thorin was trying to say. He couldn't believe this was happening, but it was, so he was going to make the most of it.

Gently, he knelt before Thorin and took his large hand. Then, his heart beating so fast it was almost painful, he quickly pressed his lips to it. Thorin's head shot up and his beautiful blue eyes connected with Bilbo's. A smile cracked across his face. Embarrassment forgotten, he bent and kissed Bilbo hard on the mouth. They stayed like that for a very long time.

Finally, Thorin pulled away to carefully stroke the tears of happiness from Bilbo's cheeks. "I know I have already apologised for causing you so much pain. So many times I have tried to tell you, and yet it always came out wrong. Now I shall say it. Even before the love potion, from every second after you demanded to turn back for a simple handkerchief, my heart has belonged to only you."

"And mine to you since the moment you appeared on my doorstep." Bilbo smiled so warmly Thorin felt he could melt.

Instead, he sat forward earnestly. "When this is all over my Master Baggins, would you consider-"

"Yes."

It was a long while later that they left the privacy and protection of the willow. No sooner had they stepped out from its branches into the night firmly holding hands then Kili and Fili rushed up and embraced them, happily cheering "Uncle Bilbo!"

Bilbo groaned. "I can't believe that of all the dwarves in the world, I get _you two_ for my nephews." They all laughed.

 **FINISHED! SORRY IF YOU FIND THE ENDING SORTA CHEESEY…HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT THOUGH. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DID, AND I'D REALLY WELCOME ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE FICS IF YOU'RE WILLING TO OFFER THEM! :) :) :)**


End file.
